Ragioni per uccidere Vicky il Viscido
by Raminga
Summary: Ron affronta i sentimenti d'abbandono e gelosia dopo il Ballo del Ceppo. Traduzione


**Nota della traduttrice**

Questa fanfic, è una _traduzione_, come riportato negli avvertimenti *_*, della fanfic stupenda di Harmonic Friction. Il link di questa storia è questo (.net/s/1599772/1/Reasons_to_Kill_Icky_Vicky).

Mi ha dato il permesso di tradurre la sua fanfic, che ho trovato semplice, spigliata e riguardante un tema per nulla affrontato in italiano. E' del tutto originale e piena di simpatia! Spero che piaccia come è piaciuta a me.

**AN (Note dell'autrice)**

Bè, ho appena sentito l'impulso di scrivere una one-shot... E questo è quello che è venuto fuori... Quindi divertitevi!

**~"~"~"~**

Le mie mani piene di lentiggini tremarono quando strappai un pezzo di pergamena e ci scarabocchiai sopra un titolo:

'RAGIONI PER UCCIDERE VICKY IL VISCIDO' scrissi.

Eh.

Vicky il Viscido.

Hermione odierebbe questo nome.

Vicky il Viscido, Vicky il Viscido, Vicky il Viscido, Vicky il Viscido.

Eh, eh.

Ok, cominciamo.

'1. E' ARROGANTE'

Intendo, su avanti! Che stupido campione. Ammetto che una volta pensavo che fosse dannatamente bravo come giocatore di Quidditch, ma questo era prima che mi toccasse sopportare le ragazze che studiano il suo sedere per tutto il tempo.

'2. E' STUPIDO'

Chiunque in questa squola squilibrata che non capisce che è ottuso, è ancora più ottuso! E' come una pera cotta! Si siede là, desolato, senza espressione. E' disgustoso.

'3.'

Mi fermai.

Hmmmmm.

'3.'

Potrei anche scrivere la ragione più convincente.

'3. SI E' PRESO LA MIA HERMIONE'

A parte il fatto che quella non la scrissi.

Era tutto scritto molto chiaramente in ogni parte del mio cervello. E stava diventando difficile averci a che fare.

In qualsiasi momento vedessi Hermione mi sentivo benissimo, in cima al mondo. Il suo sorriso mi invogliava a parlarle, e la sua disapprovazione mi faceva diventare triste, improvvisamente. Aveva questo potere inebriante che mi affliggeva così profondamente che ognitanto mi chiedevo cosa avrei fatto se si fosse legata con qualcuno.

Allora lo scoprii.

Il modo in cui sorrideva a me, ma quel sorriso più sensuale che mostrava a lui. Il modo con cui mi diceva che nulla era andato storto, ma poi come appoggiava la testa sulla sua spalla e gli raccontava che giornata schifosa avesse avuto. Solo piccole cose come quelle che mi stavano mandando in bestia.

Il ballo era stato il peggiore.

Come potevo aspettarmi di comportarmi in maniera decente?

Vedendo le loro mani intrecciate, appoggiate sulle rispettive spalle, oscillando a tempo di musica. Pensando a lui che la baciava- VOGLIO CHE TU MUOIA. VOGLIO ESTIRPARE LA VITA DA TE MENTRE TI STRANGOLO- FARTI SANGUINARE. PICCHIARTI FINCHE' NON CADI AL SUOLO.

Accartocciai il foglio di pergamena preso dalla furia, lo lanciai attraverso la stanza, lasciando cadere il braccio e urlando ad alta voce.

'Ron- qual è il problema?'

Era lei.

Hermione, l'angelo. O il traditore.

Sembrava preoccupata.

Volevo sputarle in faccia i miei sentimenti. Volevo inchinarmi sui miei piedi e sulle mie ginocchia e pregarla di accettarmi... Spiegandole le ragioni perchè noi due dobbiamo stare insieme, dandole de carezze, dei baci... Oh, dei baci! Baciare le labbra di Hermione, dev'essere così splendido.

Non appena aprii la bocca, Vicky il Viscido fece il suo ingresso nella Sala Comune e gettò le sue braccia attorno a Hermione.

'Cusa sta succetento?' domandò.

'Oh, niente Viktor. Ron, cosa c'è che non va?'

Non gliene fregava niente.

I miei occhi si restrinsero. 'Nulla, assolutamente nulla.'

Lasciai la stanza.

Nessuno seguì.

Andai alla deriva, verso un sonno triste, pensando a Hermione e al suo innamorato.

Pensando a loro insieme.

Mentre si tenevano le mani.

Mentre ridevano insieme.

Cercai di smetterla di pensare a loro,

quando cominciai a piangere, da solo.

~*Fine*~

**Note finali dell'autrice**

Questa è stata la mia reazione all'intera cosa del Ballo del Ceppo. Ron e Hermione hanno bisogno l'una dell'altra! Il Ron in me è stato rilasciato un'altra volta... UCCIDI VICKY!


End file.
